Many classes of devices have been devised within the field of computing, such as workstations, servers, high-performance laptops, low-performance “netbook” laptops, tablets, palmtop computers such as ultramobile personal computers (UMPCs), personal data assistants (PDAs), mobile computers such as smartphones, thin clients, and specialized appliances, such as digital picture frames and kiosk computers. Each class of device is oriented to a typical usage scenario, and often features a set of hardware and software components that are selected and well-adapted for this scenario. Similarly, a user may acquire one or more devices of similar or different classes to fill various niches of the user's computing uses, such as a high-performance workstation computer for an office environment, a mid-range performance but lightweight laptop for extended use at home, and a smartphone for frequent use in mobile scenarios. Together, these devices may comprise the user's computing environment. Moreover, the devices may exhibit varying degrees of interoperability, such as automated file synchronization or remote access through a terminal services configuration.